


Take Me Home

by ilovebenandmal



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beauty issues, F/M, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, body image issues, one direction - Freeform, self harm warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebenandmal/pseuds/ilovebenandmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationships between Anastacia, Mary, Isabelle, Selena, Natasha, and Gabby between the biggest singing stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anastacia's POV:

I look out the window of the Algebra class. This class is so dull. I look at my friends: Gabby, Mary, Selena, and Isabelle. All on their phones. I start on my phone, looking through my Twitter notifications when I get two texts. From Harry Styles and Justin Bieber. I bite my lip and look at Justin's message first...

From: Justin Bieber

To: Anastacia Tomlinson 

_Hey Beautiful. Meet me at the back of the school when you get out of first block._

I instantly read over the message again. I must be dreaming but text back...

From: Anastacia Tomlinson

To: Justin Bieber

_Hey Justin. Ok. :)_

I then look at Harry's message...

From: Harry Styles

To: Anastacia Tomlinson

_Hey love. Meet me at my place after school._

I read over it again, but text back...

From: Anastacia Tomlinson

To: Harry Styles

_Hey Haz. Ok. :)_

I turn off the screen of my phone and look over at my friends. They all look at me with confused expressions. Could the same thing have happened to them? I wonder...

 


	2. Gabby's POV

Gabby's POV:

I get a text from Zayn Malik, Jordan, and Owen? Ok that's just weird. I open the text from Zayn first hoping its just a joke...

From: Zayn Malik

To: Gabby Styles

_Hey beautiful. Meet me at the back of the school after first block._

My jaw drops a bit. The Zayn Malik just asked me to meet him at the back of the school after first block! HOW CAN I SAY NO?!

I text him back...

From: Gabby Styles

To: Zayn Malik

_Hey Z. Ok. :)_

I then look at the message from Jordan...

From: Jordan Oliver

To: Gabby Styles

_Hey babe. Meet me at my place after school._

I text him back...

From: Gabby Styles

To: Jordan Oliver

_Hey Jordan. Ok :)_

I lastly look at the message from my boyfriend, Owen...

From: Owen the bf :)

To: Gabby Styles

_Hey my beautiful babe. Meet me after school my place._

I bite my lip a bit. I better tell him I have plans...

From: Gabby Styles

To: Owen the bf :)

_Hey Owen. Sorry I have plans with Jordan..._

I almost instantly get a reply..

From: Owen the bf :)

To: Gabby Styles

_That JERK?! WHO IS HE?!_

I am almost shocked.

To: Owen the bf :)

From: Gabby Styles

_Babe. He's just a friend. I swear. I'll go to your place after. I promise. I gtg teacher being stupid. Byeeee_

I bite my lip, no response. I have to lie. Seriously… I don't want him on my back about my friends. Jeez. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anastacia's POV:

**_BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!_  **the annoying bell sounds. I bite my lip and rush to the back of the school. Once there, I see Justin. He takes my hand and kisses me. I smile and he hands me a helmet. I slip it on and fasten it. He slips his own on and gets on the motorcycle, I get on the back and wrap my arms around him. I can feel the smirk on his face as I rest my head on his shoulder. Justin starts it up and we leave school.

Gabrielle's POV:

The annoying bell sounds and I rush to the back of the school to see Z- Zayn. I can't admit it but… I love Zayn. I go over to him by his motorcycle. He helps me with my helmet and gets on the motorcycle after fastening his own. I get on the back and wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. Zayn starts it and we leave school. 


	4. Chapter 4

Selena's POV:

I suddenly feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out of my pocket and answer it...

M-Hello?

L-Hey beautiful

M-Uh hey lou

L-Meet me at the back of McDonalds now

M-K on my way babe

L-See ya then

M-K 

I hang up and run to the McDonald's at the corner and speed around the corner of the place, quickly fixing my hair and makeup. "Hey.", I greet, exhausted. "Hey. Walk with me.", Lou says. I take his hand and we walk to his place. 

Meanwhile...

Anastacia's POV:

We finally arrive at Justin's place. ITS HUGE. We walk inside and sit down on the couch. I rest my head on his shoulder again. Justin wraps an arm around my waist. "Baby, I gotta ask you…", Justin trails off. "Go ahead, baby. I'm all ears.", I smile. "Will you officially be my girlfriend, Anastacia?", Justin asks. "Yes!", I say a smile clear on my face. Justin's expression brightens and he turns me around. I then feel cold metal lightly touch my skin. Justin fastens the necklace around my neck. It has a heart which says 'JB girlfriend'. I smile at him. Justin pulls me closer and our lips meet and move in rhythm for a while.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Beauty and A Beat- Justin Bieber  
> Jonas Brothers will be included...

Mary's POV:

I have had a huge crush on the NICK JONAS like for a month. I start thinking and daydreaming about him when I feel my phone vibrate...

Two Text Messages

I look at the first from...

From: Nick Jonas my true love

To: Mary Jane Bieber

_Hey Beautiful. Meet me at my_ _place right now._

My stomach flutters. Did he just ask me to...

OMG I GOTTA REPLY!

From: Mary Jane Bieber

To: Nick Jonas my true love 

_Hey Nick. Ok I'll be there :)_

I groan inwardly and look at my other message...

From: Justin Bieber my bro

To: Mary Jane Bieber

_DON'T SKIP CLASSES TODAY!_

From: Mary Jane Bieber

To: Justin Bieber my bro

_:P too bad. can't hear you._

 


	6. Die in your arms (Not literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter (Obviously:) :Die in your arms- Justin Bieber

Anastacia's POV:

I finally break the kiss when I feel my phone vibrate. I groan in annoyance. I pull my phone out of my pocket and answer it, rolling my eyes...

Me- Hello?!

H- Hey

Me- Ugh what do you want Harry?

H- You at my house

Me- I'm with Justin 

H- That gay jerk? 

There is a laugh from the other end of the call.

I simply roll my eyes and end the call, throwing my phone on the table. 

"What's wrong, baby?", Justin asks me when he sees me, my face in my hands, frustrated. 

"Nothing.", I look at him, biting my lip.

He sighs and kisses my cheek, then gets his laptop and sits back down, pulling me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder again and fall asleep.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Gabrielle's POV:

I love Zayn… Maybe I should just forget about Jordan and Owen… They aren't like Zayn. Zayn has tattoos, tan skin, and black hair with a streak of blond through his hair. I get snapped out of my thoughts when Zayn drags me into his house. We sit down on the couch and he lazily wraps his arm around me. I smile at him. "Babe, gotta ask you one thing.", Zayn looks at me with those hazel eyes that are now a soft blue color. "Im all ears, babe.", I softly smile. "Will you be my girlfriend officially, Gabrielle Gemma Styles?", Zayn asks me. "Yes!", I smile, knowing he's the one. He chuckles a bit and fastens a necklace around my neck. I look down at it, a heart that says 'Zayn's girlfriend'. My expression brightens. I love Zayn more than anything. He turns me to him and leans in to me, pressing his lips to mine.

After about an hour, I feel my phone vibrate and groan loudly.

I get it out of my pocket and see Owen calling...

UGH!

I answer it...

Me- Hello?!

O- Heyyy

Me- What do you want, Owen?

I say his name as if it's poison that I'm spitting out of my mouth.

O- You, you didn't forget about coming to my house?

Me- I'm with Zayn

I say bitter.

O- Yeah watch him use you. Just like every fangirl.

Me- He's different. He wouldn't just use me like you do.

O- Yeah sure… Let me know how that works out.

Before I can reply, there is a dial tone.

I roll my eyes and put my phone on the table when I get another call. I groan and rest my head on Zayn's shoulder.

Zayn picks up the phone, answering it.

The half of the convo I hear:

Z- Gabby's boyfriend, Zayn. No, she doesn't like you. She's with me. BYE! He hangs up the phone and sets it back on the table. I can see the anger in his expression. He bites his lip then releases it, pressing his lips into mine.


	8. Mary Jane Bieber + Nick Jerry Jonas?

Mary's POV:

I look at Nick's place in awe. It's huge! I mean I know he was in the band, The Jonas Brothers… I get snapped out of my thoughts when I am suddenly carried inside his house by Nick, himself. I smile at him, wrapping my arms around his neck a bit. He sets me on the couch and sits down next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Baby, I gotta ask you something.", Nick states. "Go ahead, babe.", I smile. "Ok well… Will you be my girlfriend officially, Mary Jane Bieber?", Nick asks me. "Yes!", I smile My response brightens Nick's expression. He turns me around and fastens a necklace around my neck. I look down at it, which is a heart that says 'Nick's girlfriend'. Nick turns me back to him and kisses me, taking me by surprise.

 

 


	9. Selena Tiara Malik and Louis William Tomlinson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Magic- One Direction

Selena's POV:

We've been walking for a long time and my heels start to hurt my feet. I stop. "Louissss I can't walk.", I whine. Louis chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist then picks me up, carrying me bridal style. I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck bit. "Thanks Lou.", I say. "No problem Sel.", he smiles. Lou carries me until we arrive at his huge house… more like MANSION. I raise my eyebrow at him, "You can let me down?", I wince at the thought but ask anyway. "Nah, you're light, Selena.", Louis chuckles. He pretends to almost drop me. "Hey!", I say. "What?", he tries to hold back a laugh as he asks this innocently. I smirk a bit and boop his nose then turn my head like nothing happened. "What was that?", Louis asks in a strong, british accent, trying to make me laugh. "Nothing. Want a crumpet, mate?", I smile, doing my best british accent. "Nah, you can't make crumpets, mate, you're not british.", he states, cracking up. I notice his bracelet and lift his hand up and start messing with it, bored. Louis finally finds his house keys and unlocks the door with one hand, shutting the door behind himself, me in his arms, with his shoe. He then kicks off his shoes and flips his hair, sitting on the couch and setting me down next to himself. "Sel, I need to ask you something.", Lou bites his lip as if in… nervousness? Louis Tomlinson… Nervous??? "Sure what is it?", I say. "Well... Selena Tiara Malik, will you be my girlfriend?", Louis asks me. "Of course, Louis.", I smile. His expression brightens and he takes off his bracelet that engraved into it says 'Louis William Tomlinson'. I smile even more as I slip it on my wrist and he presses his lips to mine.


	10. Liam's POV: OVERPROTECTIVE PAYNE

Liam's POV:

We are practicing for the big concert when Niall asks me something strange. "Liam, do you mind if I ask out Natasha, mate?", Niall asks. "Uhm nah- NIALL!! THATS MY SISTER, MATE!", I object, my face turning red from anger. "Whoa Li calm down, bro.", Harry says. "NO! YOU WILL NOT DATE MY SISTER! SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN!", I say, still angry. "How would you feel if Gabby was dating Zayn?!", I ask Harry. anger filling my voice. "I'D OBJECT! BECAUSE GABRIELLE IS ONLY SIXTEEN! YOU BETTER NOT BE DATING MY LITTLE SISTER, MATE!", Harry states, grabbing Zayn's collar and pushing him against the wall. "How would you feel if I asked out Isabelle?", I ask Niall. "THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER! SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN!", Niall objects. Louis suddenly blows an air horn and we all quiet. "I have a confession, mates!", Louis announces. We all turn to him. "I'm dating Selena Malik.", Louis confesses. Zayn bites his lip and stays painfully quiet. "If you hurt her", Zayn growls, "I will kill you". "I'm cool with that mate.", Louis states. "So can I?", Niall asks me. I bite my lip and say one word,"Sure." "I swear if you break her heart, you will regret it mate.", I state. "Wait, who is dating my little sister?", Louis asks. "Bieber.", Harry answers. "JUSTIN BIEBER?!", Louis shrieks, messing up his hair in frustration. Harry quietly nods. "YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE TO FIND HIM STYLES!", Louis growls, his eyes turning from a soft blue to filled with anger and fire. "I will, Lou. Follow me…", Harry says, leading Louis to where Justin is...

 


	11. Too protective Tomlinson

Justin's POV:

I am surprised when I see Harry and Louis enter my house. "Hey guys.", I whisper, trying not to wake my girlfriend. "Don't hey me, bieber.", Louis says my name as if it is poison he is spitting out of his mouth. I put up my hands in defense, "What's up, Tomlinson?" "Stay away from my baby sister.", Louis warns...

Anastacia's POV:

I whine as I wake up from my sleep, "Justinnnnn!!!" He sighs and looks at me, sorrow in his eyes, "What's wrong baby?" "I'm tired.", I whine, resting my head back on his shoulder. "You're coming with me, Anastacia!", Louis says sternly. "How about I make the decision?!", I say grouchily. "What's your decision then?", Louis says surprised I actually said something. "I decide to stay with my boyfriend, Justin.", I yawn. "Fine, but look here punk, you break my sister's heart, I break you! Got it?", Louis says, clutching Justin's shirt collar in his fist. "Yes sir.", Justin states. Louis releases Justin's shirt collar and Justin collapses back onto the couch. "Bye big brother.", I say, drowsy. "Bye baby sister.", Louis says then kisses my cheek. I then hear a door shut and know that Louis and Harry are gone.

 


	12. Mirrors deceive

Anastacia's POV:

I look in the mirror. Black. Paint, it's actually makeup but it looks as though I've painted my face. My face is fading away. Piece by piece. My lips have blisters and are barely a light pink. I look sick. Though I've only just overcome a cold. Could that be what everyone sees? Do Mirrors deceive?


	13. Nightmares come true

Anastacia's POV:

Of course, I forget to lock the door while I'm scolding myself about my issues while looking at my mirror. My curly hair. My unruly, unmanageable hair. I can barely straighten it without the humidity messing it up. But its not the weather's fault, its my fault. Its me. I'm so stupid. Ugly. Depressed. I've secretly been diagnosed with depression. Yes, to answer your question, I've been to a therapist. Two words: Doesn't work. Nothing will ever work. I'm worthless. Ugly. Unwanted. Shy. Depressed. Stupid. Emotional. I can't believe Justin even loves me. No, he must be lying. No one can ever love me. Even Louis just has to live with me because we're blood relatives. He lives with Selena Malik. Why can't I be like Selena? Full of worth. Beautiful. Flawless. Confident. Outgoing. Full of personality. She has everything to live for. I have nothing to live for. Why can't I be at least pretty? Why am I ugly? Why am I stupid? Why…? It started when I was fourteen… 

*Flashback*

2013

Everything was going great… Until these guys started telling me how ugly, fat, stupid, and even psychotic that I was… Psychotic and fat was the worst… I couldn't handle it. I started an eating disorder. I started anorexia. I just locked myself up in my room all day. And I shut everyone out… I couldn't tell anyone what I was going through. No one understood… But why would they? How could they? Everyone else didn't have these problems. Everyone else wasn't ugly, fat, stupid, nor psychotic. They thought I was just trying to get attention… Far from it.

*Back to Now*

If only they just tried at least to understand what I was going through. It's kinda sad that I think about this every day. I dream about this. The worst things that happened… Then my worst fear happens. I pick up my blade and start crying. I slide the blade across my skin, cutting the white skin from my wrist, blood rising to the surface. I sniffle and go to pull up my sleeve to cover it when… There are suddenly strong arms that wrap around my waist and grab the razor from my shaking hands, throwing it in a random place. Justin forces me to sit on the counter. Justin then takes a cloth after locking the door and cleaning my cuts, "Why?", I can tell he's about to cry, his voice cracking as he asks this. "I-I couldn't take i-it.", I breathe in shakily. "Shhh… Its ok.", Justin pulls me into his warm and comforting, strong embrace, not letting me go.


	14. Secrets… can you keep a secret?

Nick's POV:

"NICK!", Mary screams from the other side of the bed. I roll over to her and she is breathing heavy. I wrap my arms around her and wait for her to calm down, "I'm right here, Mary.", I whisper. She slowly calms down and falls asleep. 

Louis' POV:

"LOUIS! HELP!", Selena screams bloody murder. She sits in the corner, rocking back and forth as if in shock. I run to her and pick her up, wrapping my arms around her, "Shhh baby. What's wrong, love?" "Memory… Bad memory…", she states, tears streaming down her perfect, white skin. I sigh and wipe her tears. I then kiss her cheek and hold her in my arms. Slowly, she falls asleep.

Zayn's POV:

I go in the house to not find my girlfriend. I look around in confusion. I finally find her upstairs, crying with a photo album. I see it is her father in the pictures. She has already told me that her father died when she was little. I bite my lip a bit but release it, sitting down next to her and wrap my arms around her. She looks up at me, tears streaming down her face. I wipe her tears and kiss her cheek. We then lay down and she tells me about the memories she has about her dad.

Justin's POV:

I run in the house and see Anastacia, my beautiful girlfriend. She is crying. I wonder why. She keeps repeating two words, "Why me?" I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her. "What's going on?", I ask. "My-my-my…", she stutters, holding back a sob. "Please tell me.", I say. "My sister… died.", she states before sobbing into her hands.. "Sister?", I repeat. "Y-Yeah… my sister Kendal.", she keeps crying "Your friend, Kendal?", I question. She nods silently and lays her head on my shoulder. Soon, we both fall asleep.

 

 


	15. Natasha and Niall

Natasha's POV:

"Hey Niall!", I run up to him. Niall is one of my best friends and… Actually he's one of my biggest crushes! HIS ACCENT AND BLOND HAIR AND BLUE EYES!!!!! "Want to come over?", Niall asks me in his thick irish accent. "Sure Ni!", I say. We start walking and talking, him making really funny jokes about the teachers. "Have you ever noticed the biology teacher, Ms. Gomez? She's like,'If you don't do what I say, I yell at you!'", Niall imitates Ms. Gomez. I laugh at his imitation. We both end up cracking up laughing our heads off. We finally get to his house and he leads me inside. He and I both sit down on the couch.

Niall's POV:

Natasha is perfect. She laughs at my imitations and jokes… I think I'm falling for Natasha Payne. I bite my lip, she has dark brown hair like Liam's and her deep, brown puppy dog eyes similar to Liam's. I get snapped out of my thoughts when she asks, "So how is it you know being in a boy band?". "Oh its pretty cool I guess… Way too many concerts and paparazzi though.", I confess. "Do you have a boyfriend, Natasha?", I ask.

Natasha's POV:

"Do you have a boyfriend, Natasha?", Niall questions me. "Nah.", I reply. He bites his lip as if he's thinking. "Will you be my girlfriend, Natasha Payne?", Niall asks me. "Yes!", I say. 

 


	16. Isabelle Horan and Liam Payne?

Isabelle's POV:

I LOVE LIAM PAYNE! LIKE, I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON LIAM! He's a senior in the high school though sadly… I sigh but keep my head up. "Isabelle?", I hear a familiar british accent. "Yeah?", I look and see Liam Payne walking with me. "Want to come over, Isabelle?", Liam asks me. "Sure.", I say casually. We continue to walk out of the school. We then walk down the sidewalk to his street.

Liam's POV:

This is weird? I'm not used to when I ask,"Want to come over" them saying "Sure"? Usually, all girls jump up and down and scream "YES!". I think I like Isabelle. She's different.

Isabelle's POV:

We finally arrive at his house. I follow him inside and shut the door. I sit on a barstool while he fixes PB&J sandwiches for both of us. 

"So Isabelle, do you have a boyfriend?", Liam asks, looking at me. "No.", I shrug. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Isabelle Horan?", Liam asks. "Yes.", I smile at him. 


	17. Hannah Jonas and Harry Styles?

Hannah's POV:

Who needs someone when you have an awesome life? My life is perf!(perf is how to rock-a nick show- talk for perfect cuz of the perfs-the populars) I pass by the guys and they stare. I flip my hair signaturely and go to cheer. "Hey Sel!", I say and start warm-ups with Selena. "Hey did you hear the gossip?", Selena whispers. "No. Haven't heard. Update me.", I whisper. "Ok well Liam told Zayn and Zayn told Louis and Louis told me that Harry told Liam that he likes you and wants you to go to his place after school! He said to meet him at the back of the school!", Selena states in a low whisper. I nod silently and continue doing warm-ups. After cheer, school is over. I go to the back of the school and wait, leaning against the back, brick wall. After a bit of time, Harry comes out the back door and comes up to me. "Hey beautiful. Want to come over?", Harry asks, I can feel his breath on my skin causing me to shrink back against the brick wall. "S-Sure.", I stutter. "Follow me babe.", Harry says. I follow him as we walk to his house. We finally arrive and I follow him inside. We sit down on the couch. "Tell me about yourself.", he says. "Ok. Well my brothers are Nick, Kevin, and Joe Jonas. I live with my brothers. I go to the same school as you. I'm popular and a cheerleader.", I state. "Cool.", Harry says. "Tell me about yourself.", I say. "Ok. Well I'm the lead singer in One Direction. I have a motorcycle.", he states simply. "Why didn't you drive it then?", I ask. "I've been trying to fix it. I think there's a problem with it.", Harry states. "So do you have a boyfriend, Hannah?", Harry asks me. "Oh um no.", I say. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?", Harry asks me. "Sure!", I smile. 


	18. Track team training

The next morning after a late night at the studio...

Anastacia's POV:

"Good morning, J. I cooked breakfast, want some?", I ask. "No! I just want to sleep!", he groans and slams himself down on the couch, falling asleep finally. I sigh and sit down on a barstool, eating my breakfast. After I eat, I put Justin's breakfast into a plastic bag and into the fridge. I then go upstairs and get ready for the day. I put on my Nike short shorts, thin, pink tank top, and a pair of Nike shoes.

I write a note to Justin: 

'Out for a run. 

See you tonight,

Anastacia'

I then go outside after placing the note on the counter. I start running. 

I pick up my pace listening to 'Moments by One Direction'. I start running fully, keeping my breathing at a regular pace. After a few hours, I see the time on my phone: 12:00. I keep running.

Justin's POV:

I wake up, "Anastacia?", I ask. No reply. I look around nervously. I go to the kitchen when I see a note on the counter...

'Out for a run.

See you tonight,

Anastacia'

What? There's no way. I bite my lip and look around more not finding her. I eventually give up, laying back down on the couch and falling asleep again.

Anastacia's POV:

I check the time again about a few more hours later: 5:00. I bite my lip nervously and run home, going in the back door and locking it behind me. I hurry up the stairs and take a shower. Then, I get out of the shower and put on a green and white strapless dress. I go out to the living room and see Justin awake. "Hey babe.", I say nervously. "Hey, where've you been?", he questions. "Went out for a run and lost track of time.", I state. He looks at me suspiciously but drops the subject. "I'm tired.", I yawn. Justin smiles and picks me up bridal style, carrying me upstairs. I fall asleep in his arms.

Justin's POV:

"I'm tired.", she yawns. I smile and pick her up bridal style, carrying her upstairs. She falls asleep in my arms. I then dress her in sweats and a tank top. I help her into bed and lay next to her. 

 

 


	19. Selena Tiara Malik

Selena's POV:

"LOUUUUU!!!", I whine. "What's wrong, love?", Louis asks. "I'm boreddd", I whine. "Well what do you want to do?", he asks. "I don't knowwwwww!!!", I say. "Hmmm…", there is a smile on his face. I groan and just lay there. "Do you want to sing?", Louis asks me. I bite my lip as a flashback snaps me out of reality...

*Flashback*

I have just sang in the 7th grade talent show. Everyone says I can sing great! The bad thing is I'm scared… What if they lied???

*Back to now*

"Earth to Selenaaaa!!!", Louis says. "I'm here, Lou.", I giggle. "Sit right here on the edge of this pier.", I sing and drag out the last high note. "Wow you're amazing!", Louis says, lifting me up and twirling me around then bringing me down to his level and kissing me.


	20. The new kids on the block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jonas Brothers come into the picture as well as Demi Lovato and her sister, Skylar Lovato.

Demi's POV:

"Joeeee!!!", I whine. "Yeah Demz?", he asks. "Are we there yet?", I ask. "Almost babe. Just go to sleep. We'll be there before you know it.", Joe assures me with a smile. I fall asleep.

Kevin's POV:

"Skylar. Skylar. Hey Skylar.", I decide to annoy Skylar. "Whatttt???", she asks. "I'm bored.", I say. "Me too. Are we there yet?", she asks. "Soon!", I hear Nick say. I groan inwardly. Soon. Why can't soon be now?! Skylar falls asleep with her head on my shoulder and I soon fall asleep as well.

Joe's POV:

We are finally here. At our destination. I pick up Demi bridal style and carry her inside the new house. It has already been decorated so we're set. I lay Demi down in the bed and lay beside her, falling asleep.

Kevin's POV:

I wake up suddenly when I feel the vehicle stop. I look around. "We're here.", Nick says. I pick up Skylar and carry her in the new house. I then lay Skylar down on a bed in the room which I have claimed as mine and Skylar's. I lay down next to her and fall asleep.

Nick's POV:

I call Mary and have her come to the new house since we are all going to be living together now. 

After a few minutes, she is at the new house and we both fall asleep. 

 


	21. Fix a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't really fix a heart"-Demi Lovato

Anastacia's POV:

"Leave. me. alone.", I growl. I'm sick and tired of Harry and all the other guys teasing and picking on me. I know it's bullying. Do I say anything to Louis or Justin though? No. It'll make it worse. I just know… No question about it. "Oh what you gonna do go cry to your parents? OH wait they're dead!", one guy says and the rest of the group cracks up, laughing. I grip the straps of my backpack in my fists, tightly and stalk off to my 4th block class. 

*Flashback*

Truthfully, Harry and I used to be in a relationship. Everything was going great. Until he and the popular girl, Scarlet Jenner, got together. It was like they were trying to make me feel lonely and like an outcast because I wasn't with him anymore. She has just always been mean to me. I don't know why.

*Back to now*

Tears flood my vision making it near impossible to see clearly. I take a deep breath and walk up to the chorus teacher. "Mr. Timberlake?", I ask, biting down on my lip then releasing, showing a fake smile to stop the tears from streaming down my face. "Yes Anastacia?", he says. "May I go to the restroom?", I ask. "Sure.", Mr. Timberlake answers. I fast walk out of the chorus room and to the restroom. 

Once there, I wash my face, my face looks ugly. All my make-up running. Beautiful? Ugly. I wipe my running mascara and use my make-up cleaner to wash it off of my face. My face looks dull, the color gone except a sick white color that is my usual skin tone. 

I pull out my emergency makeup kit and carefully put some on so I don't look completely like a zombie. I then put my hair up into a manageable bun and go back to chorus.

After the bell rings, I grab my bag and run home. I find the house empty. Maybe my secret will stay hidden...

 


	22. Anastacia's hidden secret

Anastacia's POV:

I lean over the toilet as the contents of my lunch and whatever I have eaten for the past few days and weeks spill from my body. I quiver and shake as I flush it down after I finally have an empty stomach. I shakily get on the scale. It reads  _50 pounds._ Good enough for me. I started out at 88 pounds. I have lost 38 pounds so far… The original goal was 70 pounds but I got down to 60 and now 50, its not like I meant to. But at the same time, its nice not having to get fat every time I eat. Even though, I have to purge and fast just to lose weight. This is the only secret that I have hidden for Justin. I hope it stays this way.


	23. Hannah Jonas' big secret

Hannah's POV:

I rush to the bathroom. I then wash my face thoroughly. Hidden under the make-up is my huge secret that no one knows… Hopefully, I can keep it hidden. I look at the scars on my face… The never ending hurt that comes with these scars it brings back the worst memories...

*Flashback*

I was 14. Not supposed to have a care in the world. At that time, I had a perfect life. Or I guess you could make that observation. But my life was far from it. My boyfriend abused me. He would accuse me of cheating and slap and punch me; or he would threaten to kill my brothers. It hurt so much. I didn't even deserve it. I had to hide my scars with make-up. It makes me want to break down crying every time I'd see the scars.

*Back to now*

It still is painful. The scars don't hurt anymore but just the memories that they bring back hurt the most. How can I tell anyone? There isn't any way I can without breaking down. I won't ever tell anyone.

I hurry and cover up the scars with a bit of make-up.


	24. Upcoming concert for Chorus

Anastacia's POV:

"Class! We are having a Concert for chorus soon! It is going to be an exam grade!", Mr. Timberlake announces. My jaw drops. A CONCERT?! EXAM GRADE?! "Before you all freak out, we have a few weeks to practice the songs we are doing… as you older students know, we did the phantom of the opera and that was…", Mr. Timberlake is cut off by several of the older students,"That was really hard to learn!", some say. "We are going to practice the…", I tune out. "……lets start the warm-ups.", I tune back in. 

 


	25. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the other guys from the band starts creeping Anastacia out. Anastacia begins to love Harry Styles.

Anastacia's POV:

I turn the corner and try to go to Algebra class when I am grabbed and dragged away, a hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. I kick around and try to get away but the grip tightens and I give up. After a few minutes, I am thrown into a truck that is unfamiliar to me. The door locks on my side and I just sit back in the seat. I then see him… H-Harry. He hands me a bottle of water. I take it thankfully and drink it until it is empty. Everything then looks so blurry. "Hehe Hazza, you're so blurryyyyy.", I slur and giggle. He sighs and looks at the small bottle in his hand. It reads in tiny letters,"IP". "What's IP? Can I have sommmmme?", I slur, smiling drowsily. "I think you've had too much of it…", Harry mumbles. He holds a cloth over my mouth for a few minutes,"Breathe in.", he instructs. I breathe in and out normally against the cloth and my eyes feel heavy, my vision going completely black and my body completely shutting down….

After what seems like a few hours...

I wake up and look around, my eyes widening and I start to freak out. "WHERE AM I?!", I start to hyperventilate. The only thing I can see is lights every once in a while hitting the truck's windshield and night covering the sky as I hypothesize by the look of outside. "Calm down. We're on the way home.", Harry states soothingly. I actually feel comfortable with him. I lay my head on his shoulder and fall asleep again.

The next morning...

I look around and stretch, yawning. I see Harry Styles next to me, he has his arms wrapped around my waist. Ok. I'm starting to question what happened yesterday. I hope I didn't do anything I might regret. I look at the small medicine bottle on the bedside table and look at it,"IP". Reading it triggers the memory from yesterday and my eyes widen. "GET AWAY FROM ME!", I scream and slap him across his face so fast he doesn't even know what hit him. I start to get up and run away from him but he catches me by my wrists and pulls me to him. I wince at the sudden pain with his tight grip on my sore wrists. He pulls me closer to him and lays me down, pinning me to the bed. My eyes then widen when I see he is holding a razor blade. He slides it across my sore wrists, making tears stream down my face. "STOP!!!!", I protest, trying to get out of his tight grip. Harry then keeps a grip on me and forces me to drink the water, the exact water that has IP in it. My vision goes black again, my whole body shut down again. 

Justin's POV:

I'm really worried about Anastacia right now. I call her, no answer. I text her, no answer… Until finally there is a text back, but not one I expect...

Me-Hey Anastacia. Where are you?

A-Hey stop texting and calling me. I'm at Harry's house. Justin we are over. Harry is with me now. 

Tears come to my eyes and stream down my face. I start to get suspicious though… Why would she be with Harry? Did Harry drug her? Does she not have a choice other than breaking up with me due to something that Harry is doing to her? I start to get worried again.

Anastacia's POV:

When I wake up again...

I decide to act like the perfect girl to Harry… In order to get his trust and be able to escape and see Justin again, I think I have to do this. "Harry.", I say, my eyes a deep blue now. "Yes my love?", he answers. "Kiss me.", I say, shyly. Harry pulls me closer to him and presses his lips to mine, our lips moving together in rhythm. If this is what I have to endure, it will be fine with me. Truthfully, I used to have a huge crush on Harry Styles. I think deeply, I still do. "I love you, Harry.", I say. "Love you too, Ana.", Harry replies. He is the only one that calls me "Ana". No one else can say it as beautifully as Harry. I may be more in love with Harry than I am with Justin. Maybe I- WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?! He teen napped me for gosh sakes! (Yes teen napped is a word, ok maybe it isn't but you know what I mean!) I have to do this though. 

"So what do you want to do today?", Harry asks me. "Um I want to relax today.", I reply. He picks me up and carries me bridal style out to the living room. Harry then sets me down on the couch. I pull out my book,"Michael Vey: Cell 25". I begin to read it when Harry starts reading it too. "You don't mind me reading?", I say, confused. "No of course not, angel.", Harry smiles a bit and kisses my forehead. I blush a bit. He is so nice and everything I love when he's not… Wait, he was being protective of me. Maybe I've loved him this entire time. I do love him. Harry catches me staring at him and chuckles, pulling me closer to him. He pulls me onto his lap. I nuzzle my face into his chest. Harry soothingly pets my hair. It seems like a silly gesture but I'm scared and he makes me feel so comfortable around him. Yet, I'm scared to go outside. I think since I'm now so comfortable and happy with Harry, everything else seems so frightening. 

After a few weeks...

"Can we go outside, H-Harry?", I ask, shaking. The thought of outside, people, anything outside scares me. But I want to get out of here. Not really… But I'm going crazy. "Now, darling, why would you want to go outside?", he strokes my face with his palm, the gesture so loving, I practically melt in his hands. "I-I do-don't kn-know, H-Harry.", I shiver. Harry wraps an arm around my waist and kisses me, "You're fine. It's ok. You're with me". "I love you, Harry.", I say, looking into his sparkling, green eyes. Harry's expression turns from worried to a smile that spreads clearly across his face,"I love you too, Ana, darling." 


	26. More Anastacia and Harry

Anastacia's POV:

"Can we please go outside?", I ask, really wanting to have fresh air and see outside, its been a few weeks to a month since I've been taken by Harry from school to his house. "I'm sorry Ana. It's too dangerous for you, darling.", Harry kisses my cheek and I blush. "But…", I try to come up with a reply but Harry pulls me closer and kisses me, stopping me from speaking. After a while, we finally pull apart and I lay back in his arms. "What can we do then?", I ask. "Well, I can cook for you. Or you can sing for me. Never heard you sing before.", Harry states. My eyes widen as I remember back when I used to sing in talent shows in school, everyone would tell me how great I am, but others, in the later years, told me how ugly, worthless, stupid, fat, and psychotic that I am. I start to shiver and nuzzle my face into his chest. Harry wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, stroking my hair and whispering,"Its ok, darling. You're ok. I'm here for you." After a few minutes of this, I finally calm. "Hazza, can we please go outside I just-", Harry cuts me off,"We're not going outside." "But…", I try to protest but he places a finger to my lips and takes it away after I let out a heavy sigh, giving in. I lay back. Why won't he let me go outside?


	27. Abuse

  
Anastacia's POV:

"Can't we at least go to school?", I ask in a whimper. He slapped me, though I know I have deserved it. I have been annoying him about going outside. "No Ana, we cannot.", Harry states sternly. "But why?", my lip trembles, I must look like a small child, a starving child as Louis and I once were...

*Flashback*

After Mummy and Daddy died, we begged for food. Louis would starve so that I would be able to eat. I loved my big brother… But what I didn't know was that he didn't eat so I could. He didn't want me to starve. I finally asked him why he didn't eat one night and he replied,"Ana, I would rather die than have you die of starvation". My eyes filled up with tears,"Loubear, don't die. You eat too please?". I handed him my bread and one half of the steak I was eating. Louis would actually go to restaurant dumpsters and get high quality food out of the trash that no one wanted. I cuddled up to my big brother and he sang me to sleep. "Good night, Ana.", I could hear the smile in his voice as he stroked my hair lovingly and I drifted off to sleep.

*Back to now*

"Shhh angel. We must not go outside due to scary things outside. You may be hurt… And I don't want my little princess to be hurt, now do I?", Harry asks as if I am a little kid. I feel like a little kid right now though, so I don't mind,"No Hazzaboo.", I reply. "Ok Ana.", Harry pulls me closer, into his lap and cuddles me up to him. Harry sings me to sleep just like Louis used to and kisses my forehead,"Good night, love." 

During the night...

I hear my phone. It is ringing close to me. I go to the kitchen and see it. I frantically pick it up and see it's Louis. I answer it and jump out the window with my phone, running to the forest, not far away. 

Once there...

Me-Louis, hey

Louis-What's going on, Ana? Is something wrong?

Me-Harry kidnapped me, Louis. I'm probably going to be in trouble. (A soft whimper comes from my throat)

Louis-Aw sis. I'll be there soon.

Me-No! Please Louis! If you come here, I'll b-be i-in tr-trouble, b-big br-brother! (I start to cry, stuttering)

Louis-Ana you won't be in trouble. Now you better get back in the house before Harry wakes up and finds you gone. I'll be there, no objections. Do not tell him, ok?

Me-Ok Loubear.

We both hang up and I start walking slowly back to the house using the trail in the forest.

Harry's POV:

I wake up and find Ana not there. Not with me. Thats peculiar. I go downstairs, no sign of her. Her phone is gone! I start to get angry. After a few minutes, Ana comes in the window. I glare at her and cross my arms,"Ana, where were you?" "Oh um I went for a walk in the forest, Haz.", she answers. I grab her by the arm and bring her close to me so she is looking in my eyes,"If you ever worry me like that again you will be in huge trouble, darling.", I warn. I pull her to me and pick her up, then carrying her bridal style to the couch. She lays her head on my lap and we fall asleep. 

About a few minutes later, I hear a knock at the door. I sigh and get up, putting a couch pillow under Ana's head and covering her with a blanket. I then go over and open the door to see Louis Tomlinson. "Hey Lou.", I greet. "Where's my sister?", he asks, biting his lip… is that anger in Louis' eyes? Louis Tomlinson? "She's sleeping on the couch. How about you stay the night?", I suggest. "Ok. I'm really tired.", Louis states. "How about I get you something to drink or eat? Tropical or fruit punch?", I ask. "Fruit punch.", Louis responds. Louis sits on the barstool. I pour a glass of fruit punch and hand it to him. "You don't mind if I stay here a while do you Harry?", Louis asks. "I don't mind.", I answer. Louis drinks the fruit punch. I help him over to the couch opposite of the one Ana is sleeping on. I move the couch pillow and set Ana's head back into my lap after sitting down. I make sure that the blanket is tucked around her and fall asleep.

Ana's POV:

The next morning...

I want J-… No I can't even think about that creep. Ew. I can't believe I ever even liked Justin. Double EW! He's a guy who sleeps around with every girl! I want Hazzaboo!!! I open my eyes and look up at Harry. "H-Hazza.", I say in a whisper. "Yes Ana?", Haz opens his eyes at the sound of my voice. "Is Louis here? I thought I heard him last night? And I love you.", I smile up at him. "Yes you did hear him. And I love you too, princess.", Haz replies. 


	28. Sneaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana sneaks out to go to a party. Will Harry find out?

Ana's POV:

July 2nd, 2014 12:30 am

I bite my lip and make sure Harry is asleep. I then get up and dressed into a short, gold dress and silver heels. I grab my iPhone , slipping out the window and easing onto the ground. I fast walk down the sidewalk. I hurry to Gabrielle's house. 

Once there, I go inside and see Gabby. She looks beautiful and at the same time not drunk, not yet at least. That may be a good sign. My heart stops and my breath catches in my throat when I see him...

Him. Justin. My boyfriend. The one that has always been there for me. Justin takes my hand in his, sorrow clear in his eyes. I feel bad, I should have gone back to him. I will… Maybe. He never has cheated on me. It's not like I have an excuse to cheat on him except that I've been kidnapped. I don't know what else to do. "I'm sorry.", I mouth silently to him. "Its fine.", Justin whispers as he takes me into the forest out back. "Tell me. What's going on? Where have you been?", Justin asks me. I gulp down what feels as if my heart is lodged in my throat. I take a deep breath, going to tell him, when there is a tight grip on my wrist and I am pulled away.

I immediately recognize my surroundings as I look around when I wake up. I haven't even realized that I was knocked out or unconscious until now. "H-Hazza?", I ask in a soft whisper. There isn't an answer. I look around, I'm back in Harry's house. I forgot that I had snuck out. I'm probably in deep trouble now… Freak my life. 

I then see Hazza come into the room. I keep my mouth shut. I don't want to anger him any further. "Where've you been?", Harry asks in a low whisper. I keep silent. Harry swiftly grabs my arm and twists me around to him. My eyes widen a bit. He grabs my face in his strong grip and keeps it there so that we are face to face. "Tell me.", Harry commands. "R-Right here.", I stutter. Harry then slaps me across the face,"Don't you dare lie to me.", Harry growls. "S-Sorry.", I whimper. "Tell me now.", there is darkness in Harry's eyes, anger. "I-I've been ri-right here.", I stutter again. Harry bites his lip and slaps me again. I scream out in pain. I collapse to the floor.

Thats the last thing I remember before my eyes close, my body shutting down completely.


	29. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is truthfully cold and heartless. It shows in this chapter...

Louis' POV:

"HARRY! WE HAVE TO GET ANA TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW!", I scream angrily. "Ok! Ok!", Harry says and I pick up Ana, carrying her out to the car. We get in and I hold my little sister, tears filling my eyes. What if she dies? What if… these questions and more start flooding my mind. I carry Ana inside and hand her to a nurse. The nurse nods and races off with her down the hallway. I sit in the chair in the waiting room beside Harry, my face in my hands.

Harry's POV:

That little brat. If she wouldn't have snuck out, this wouldn't have happened. And if she didn't lie to me, this wouldn't have happened. But why show Ana and Louis how I really am? This is great. 

After a while...

"Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson?", a doctor says. We walk up to the , surprisingly, female doctor. "Hi, I'm Doctor Gomez. I'm Ana's doctor. She has had mild trauma to the head. And we think it will be best for her to rest for a few days to weeks at home. If thats ok?", she states. "Thats fine.", I state. "Ok would you like to see her? She will be able to go home tonight.", Doctor Gomez asks. "We would like to see her.", I reply. She leads us to a room and the door is cracked open. We walk in. "She is sleeping right now. The nurses will let you know when you can take her home.", she says in a soft whisper then leaves us in the room. Ana is hooked up with IV's and all sorts of wires. I perch on the edge of her bed and stroke her cheek softly with one hand, wiping her hair out of her face with the other. "H-Hazzaboo.", Ana's eyes open and there is a smile on her face. I think I'm really in love with her. I don't know what it is. But I just know that she's the one. A warm smile appears on my face,"Yes angel". I put my hand in her open one and do the same with her other hand. "When can we go home?", she asks, both sorrow and fear clear in her eyes. She looks like a defenseless, little kid. I can't help but love her. She is so beautiful. "Oh we are going home soon, tonight. I promise, princess.", I state to her. 

After about an hour...

"Ok, Ana can go home.", a nurse announces coming into Ana's room. "Thank you for taking care of her.", I say. "Its fine. Sign these papers and she is free to go, after I unhook her from the machines.", she states. She goes over to Ana and starts unhooking the needles from Ana, earning a whimper from Ana. Tears fill her hazel eyes and I bite my lip, trying not to show my emotions. I sign the papers and wait for the nurse. She takes the clipboard and papers from me and leaves the room. I take Ana into the bathroom and help her into her original clothes. I then carry her to the car, Louis sitting in the front passenger seat and Ana laying down in the back seat. I drive home.

Once home...

I turn off the car, taking the key out of the ignition and putting it into my pocket. I then get out and pick up Ana, carrying her inside. Louis follows close behind. I lay her down her head in my lap after I sit down on the couch. "I have a job interview.", Louis announces and leaves, taking his coat. 

I look down at Ana. There are traces of scars on her arms… Did Justin do this?! I'm going to kill him if he did this to Ana! I bite my lip and text Justin...

Me-Justin, I have to ask you something

Justin-Sure bro, what you want to ask?

Me-I saw scars on Ana's arm. Why is that?

Justin-Oh, she cuts.

I sit back. My eyes widen. I didn't know that she is pushed so far that she self harms. 


	30. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the whole so much of Ana and Harry, I just wanted to show you how Ana thinks of him and how she thinks of her. Harry is starting to fall in love with Ana and Ana is in love with Harry.  
> I will put more of the other couples in the future chapters… after this one. :)

Ana's POV:

I yawn and look up at Harry. There is a smile on his face. "Hazzaboo!", I smile. He then bites his lip. I turn my head, a bit confused. "Do you cut?", there are tears in his eyes. "I-I… no…", I mumble. Anger is in his eyes again and tears, streaming down his face. Harry pins me against the wall, with my face right in front of his. I can feel his warm breath hit my face and I shiver and try to shrink back but am held there by Harry's tight grip. "I'm going to ask you again. Do. you. cut?", Haz asks. I gulp and sigh,"No I don't". There is a sudden pain in my cheek and then a pain in my right eye. He told me already not to lie, I deserve it. "Tell me. Do you cut?", he growls into my ear. "Yes.", I give in, tears rushing down my pale face. "I-Im sorry, Haz.", I sob, tears unstopping. "Its ok, Ana.", Haz pulls me closer to me, wrapping me in his warm and comforting embrace. I bury my face into his shoulder and continue sobbing my eyes out. 

Soon, my sobs stop and I look at him, me being a sniffling, red faced mess. It doesn't help either though that he slapped me and gave me a black eye. "C-Can I go put on makeup?", I ask Harry. "Sure.", he answers and steps away from me. I go upstairs to the bathroom and cover my bruises with my foundation, blush, BB cream, and just to make it look natural, eyeshadow, mascara, and lipstick. 

 


	31. Rejection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejection for the most famous guys from the most famous british boy band?

Gabrielle's POV:

I have been the stupid one today that has decided to go down the alley to go home. Like, who even does that? Why? It's a shorter way home from the high school. I bite my lip as I grip my story folder in my trembling hands. I hear heavy footsteps behind me. I then feel hands push me into the brick wall. I wince and squeeze my eyes shut from the pain. I feel hot breath on my face and look to see Zayn Malik. I roll my eyes. He's such a jerk who is so full of himself and a complete airhead. "Gabrielle.", he breathes, hot air coming onto my face and I shiver and I try to shrink back and get away, but I am held there by his strong grip. "Oh cmon I haven't seen you in so long, babe, where you going?", there is a smirk evident in his voice. "Away from you.", I state, bitterly. "Don't be like that.", Zayn leans in more and starts to make out with me, not letting me move at all. "STOP!", I try to scream but it barely comes out as a whisper. Zayn separates us a bit and pulls out a cloth,"Breathe.", he commands as he presses the cloth over my mouth. I finally give in and do as he says, collapsing into his arms. 

 

Selena's POV:

I try walking home. I really don't feel like taking the bus or Zayn's motorcycle. I put my bangs into my face purposely, just so everyone stays away from me. Suddenly, I am lifted by someone, thrown over their shoulder in a tight grip. I scream, trying to get someone to notice that I'm being kidnapped. No one even notices. I roll my eyes and bite my lip. I hate everything! I start trying to get away banging my fists on the person's back, only earning a chuckle. I start screaming, knowing someone just someone will notice. "Stop that!", a familiar voice says before tightening their grip on my waist. I cough and look back, seeing brown hair… Louis. "Let me down!", I protest. Louis inwardly groans and I feel as if my body has shut down, my eyes shut. 

 

Mary's POV:

"C'mon Mary!", Nick begs me. "I said no, Nick!", I state angrily, slamming my locker shut. Nick sighs and grabs my wrist, pulling me with him. I try to press my feet into the floor to stop him from taking me but to no avail. Nick successfully pushes me into his car and slams the door shut. I hear the door lock and start to panic… I can't get away. Nick gets in and gives me a smirk. I take one of my pain pills and sink back into the seat, my eyes shutting and my body shutting down completely. 

 

Isabelle's POV:

"Don't you dare!", Liam growls as I open my mouth to scream. I whimper and keep my mouth shut. Liam smirks and lifts up my fragile body. "W-Where are you taking m-me?", I ask, nervously. He keeps silent. I whimper again and lay my head on Liam's shoulder. I soon find myself in a dark area, pressed up against a solid wall, unable to move. Liam keeps his lips on mine, our lips moving in rhythm. I know not to upset Liam. If I bite his lip, he will most likely kill me. Suddenly, I feel a small pill-like structure in my mouth and water being poured down my throat, forcing me to swallow it. My vision goes completely black and I go into an unconscious state in Liam's arms.

 

Natasha's POV:

I lean against the wall, taking a cigarette in my mouth. Stress is taking over and I can't handle it. I start coughing when I see someone approaching me at the hidden place, the back of the school. I put out the cigarette and put it into the sand behind the school and lean more against the wall with a heavy sigh. I then gulp, seeing Niall. I start to back up but its too late. Niall keeps a grip on my wrists and waist, keeping me against the wall as we move our lips together in rhythm, his lips on mine. Niall drags me with him to his car and throws me in the passenger seat and I hear the door lock, preventing me from escaping. I try to relax but it doesn't work. Niall slides into the drivers seat and with a smirk clear on his face, hands me a pill. I trust him. I take the pill and swallow it, giggling like mad and my vision going completely dark, my body shutting down.


	32. Kevin and Skylar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Jonas confesses something to Skylar Lovato.

Skylar's POV:

"Sky, can I talk to you for a few?", I hear Kevin ask from upstairs. I run up the stairs and meet him in our room. Kevin shuts and locks our door, sitting down on the bed next to me,"I've got a confession". My stomach flutters.  _Does he like me? I've liked him ever since I met him. I hope he likes me…_ There is silence for a long while before Kevin pulls me closer to him and kisses me passionately. We pull apart after a few seconds, a smile clear on my face. "Skylar Marie Lovato, will you be my girlfriend?", Kevin asks me, hope in his eyes. "Yes Kevin I will.", I say still smiling.


	33. Joe and Demi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Joe/Demi!

Demi's POV:

"Joe I'm bored!", I giggle, poking him. "I'm bored too!", he laughs. "Well what do you want to do?", I ask. "How about this?", there is a smirk on Joe's face as he forces me against the wall and keeps his lips on mine, our lips moving in rhythm. His grip tightens around my waist not allowing me to move. I giggle and push him off of me as soon as he loosens his grip a bit. Joe then tackles me as I walk away, rolling over so that he is on top and I am on the bottom. Joe kissing me furiously. 


	34. misunderstanding or just a peculiar situation?

Selena's POV:

I walk slowly down the pavement to my house. Its a long walk from the high school. I hear heavy footsteps behind me, other than my high heeled, leather boots. I spin around to find Liam Payne. Liam pulls me into his arms and I feel a cloth over my mouth before I can scream for help. 

After what seems like a few hours, my vision clear now...

I find myself in an unknown house. "L-Liam?", I call out. "Right here darling.", Liam states, his lips curved into a smirk. I look up at him and realize that my head has been in his lap. I shake off the thought that something could have happened to me while I was out due to the cloth with unknown substances covering it, probably some drug.

I try to clear my head of it but my throat starts to suddenly feel dry. "Water?", Liam asks, handing me a water bottle. I nod and take it thankfully. After I take the first few sips, I notice something not right. "What you be put in my drink, brah?", I slur, my english not coming out right. A low chuckle comes from Liam's throat.  _'Something not right_ ', my conscience warns me. I just giggle and lay my head back in Liam's lap. "You be like so pretty, you have uhhh two heads.", I giggle. "Like our teachers.", I slur, still giggling. "True that.", Liam laughs. I laugh too, wait why is everything so blurry and everything I say funny? Me don't understand. 

My eyelids feel really heavy and they drop down suddenly, covering my eyes, preventing me to see and forcing me into a partial uncontrolling state. I can still hear but I can't see nor move. 

Later...

"Hey Lou.", I hear Liam greet. Before Lou had come in, I could feel myself being stuffed into a closet. Probably to prevent Louis, my love, from finding me and taking me from Liam. Thankfully, my speech inside my head has cleared up but I can't scream, say anything, nevermind move. "Hey bro! Have you seen Selena?", Louis asks Liam. I want to scream,"I'm right here Louis!" but I can't and Liam knows it. This is why he put me into a drugged state and stuffed me into a closet. "No. Hasn't she come to your place yet?", Liam asks, lying perfectly. "You liar.", I accuse in my head. "No. Thats what worries me. She has a long walk home and you never know when she could just be…", Louis pauses for a moment as if to keep tears from rushing down his face,"Taken or kidnapped. I should have walked her home today." I can clearly hear the sorrow in his voice, his voice breaking. Louis is just dying to break down into tears and sobs. And yet here I am, locked in a closet and unable to tell him,"IM RIGHT HERE, LOUIS!". I want to cry just as much as he does. It pains me and my heart that I'm unable to tell him where I am. I'm in the exact house that he is in, but I'm unable to speak nor move. 

 I hear a door slam. The unmistakeable sound of the door to my future shutting forever. Louis has just left. I feel as if my spirit has been broken. I then hear the engine of his car, he is officially gone. I may never see him again. What a scary thought. I may not ever see my true love ever again. 

I don't like Liam in this way. He's just a friend. And he's dating Isabelle. Wouldn't it be wrong to be in love with someone else's love?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Ana and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you liked Ana/Harry… Here's more of it.

Ana's POV:

A nightmare leaves me shaking as well as the thunder booming outside the window. In the nightmare, I'm at Justin's house. He won't let me go. Justin has a razor blade right on my skin, ready to cut my throat. I scream, waking myself up from the horrible dream and keep laying there, my head in Harry's lap, breathing heavy. I see Harry, he looks at me with worry clear in his expression which is usually emotionless. Maybe he does care about me. I thought he didn't even like me. I guess I was wrong.

 

Harry's POV:

I wake up suddenly to the sound of a scream of bloody murder. I open my eyes and look down to see Ana breathing heavy. I take her into my arms and kiss her forehead, singing her back to sleep and reassuring her that everything is gonna be alright. 


	36. Fall

Selena's POV:

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", I scream at Liam when he rips the tape off my mouth and drags me by my legs out to the living room. Liam slaps me across the face. I whimper and cry into my hands, the tears not stopping instead me crying more. I look up from my hands, sniffling, to see Liam, his eyes filled with anger. Liam instantly pulls me up by the collar of my shirt and I go to scream when he slaps his hand over my mouth, preventing the sound from leaving my mouth in a muffled tone. He holds me in front of him. I try desperately to kick around, attempting to get out of his, strong tight grip.

Liam simply holds my face to his chest. "Darling, I'm never letting you go.", my eyes widen and my mouth gapes open. Did he really just say that?! OMG! Like Louis is my love! He knows it too! This is simply too much! I kick him in the knee, trying to get free. Liam tightens his grip on me. I then feel a small pill-like object being forced into my mouth and water being forced into my mouth. I drink it and my head falls back, my "lifeless" , at the moment anyway, body, limp in his arms.

 

Liam's POV:

I don't care. I love Selena. The way she is so peaceful and beautiful when she is asleep or not talking. 

 

Selena's POV:

A few hours later...

I scream bloody murder. I don't want to be here! He kidnapped me! Yet, I think I have feelings for him… My conscience screams at me. I clutch my head and bang it on the wall, to get the high pitched noise out of my head. It finally stops and I squeeze my eyes shut as tight as I can. I brace myself for the hit from Liam… But it doesn't come. I look up at him shyly. "Sorry.", I mumble. "It's fine.", Liam replies. His eyes are trained on his laptop screen, probably working on a report or something. "Can we go outside?", I ask. "No.", Liam replies, his eyes still focused on the screen. "Why?", I whine. "Babe, I don't want you hurt.", there is a hint of worry and sadness on his face. "I won't get hurt though, Li.", I argue. "Please, trust me?", Liam looks at me, his brown puppy dog eyes making me melt in his hands. "Fine, I trust you Liam.", I sigh. Liam smiles and pulls me closer into his arms. 

 


	37. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying inside, the curtains always shut, doors always locked, no fresh air.. it is driving Ana insane.

Ana's POV:

I scream as loud as I can. I want to get someone to take me out of this place! I now hear voices in my head. My vision is blinded. I want to see my older brother! I just want out! "ANA!", Harry scolds. I whimper,"Y-Yes Harry?" "Go to sleep!", there is a tired look in his eyes. Maybe I can sneak out tonight! I bite my lip and blood starts to come out of the wound. I quickly wipe it off and get up, getting dressed in sweat pants and a sky blue tank top. I quickly text Louis,"Meet me outside Harry's place @ midnight. Tonight." I then delete all of the messages. I set the phone back where it has been. I turn on the TV and distract myself with it when suddenly there is a news alert "MISSING ANASTACIA TOMLINSON!" flashes across the screen. My eyes widen. I really have been kidnapped. I have to get out tonight. I don't care. I HAVE TO GET OUT. I feel strong arms wrap around my small waist. "H-Hey H-Hazzaboo.", I shakily say. "Why are you watching the news, babe?", Hazza kisses my forehead and sits down next to me. He takes the remote and turns the TV off. "What do you want to do today, love?", Hazza asks me. "Ummm I don't know. Maybe… Can I please call Gabby? PLEASE!", I plead. "No!", his eyes turn dark,"YOU MUST NOT CONTACT ANYONE! IF YOU DO I WILL KNOW AND YOU WILL BE SEVERELY HIT!" I back away, whimpering. He's right. I shouldn't have done it. He will know. It's my fault. I should do this though. But how?

 At midnight...

I slip out of Hazza's arms carefully. I slide out the window and onto the roof then jump onto the grass below, I start then running. Until I hear footsteps trailing behind me. I am turned around once we are in the complete darkness its...

~~~~~

Its Harry. How could he know?! I deleted the messages! Hazza pulls me into his house and growls. I whimper and shrink back,"Pl-Please don't hit me." "And why?", he asks. "Be-Because this is the second time I've ever done something like this. A-And I haven't had my third strike yet.", I try to explain to him. He seems to get more angry. His eyes getting darker. I brace myself for the hit and whimper. I shrink back. Hazza leans in and kisses me. He pulls away after a few seconds. I look up at him, shock in my eyes. "I'm not going to hit you, love.", there is a smile on Hazza's face. Then, Harry leans down and whispers coldly into my ear,"You even think about telling someone where you are again and I might have to kidnap Gabrielle." "I-I won't. I swear, Haz.", I state, tears filling my soft blue eyes. "Ok babe. I believe you.", Hazza wipes my tears away and smiles,"A pretty girl shouldn't cry." 


	38. Selena finds out the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena finds out why Liam is being so overprotective and why he kidnapped her.

Selena's POV:

I act like I'm asleep while I hear Liam talking,"She's so beautiful. I don't want to let her out of my sight, I can't let go of the most beautiful girl ever. I can't help that I fell in love with Selena. Louis doesn't even treat her right. She deserves someone like me." After a few minutes of him saying this and he stops talking, I pretend to wake up and smile softly up at Liam. "Good morning.", I whisper. "Good morning, love. Would you like to go somewhere today?", my jaw drops a bit. He just asked me if I want to go somewhere! "Yes, I'd love to go somewhere with you, Li.", I reply. A small smile seems to light up his face. Why wouldn't I want to go? And with him? What can make this day any better? 

 


	39. Gabrielle/Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Depression, Eating Disorder)

Gabby's POV:

I lean over the toilet and purge the last of a week's food. I disgust myself. Yes, I actually disgust myself. I've been purging for almost a month. No one has noticed. I take that as a good thing though. If Zayn knew… I don't even know. He would probably hit me and tell me I'm psychotic, ugly, worthless, fat, and stupid then kick me out. I don't know what I'd do if I have to live without Zayn. It's bad enough with him always having work. I sigh and wipe the left-over bits from the side of my mouth and quickly wash my hands after flushing the remains of the week's food. I then brush my teeth, making sure to get rid of the horrible smell that radiates from my mouth. Afterwards, I look at myself in the mirror. I'm still fat. There are many bones sticking out but I need to keep losing weight. It hurts not to eat but as they say "Beauty hurts" it has to be true. Once I get down to the perfect weight, it will all be worth it. I put on some make-up just to enhance the brightness of my tan skin tone, just to make it sparkle. I then change into a tight tank top and high waisted ripped galaxy jean shorts. I make sure my hair is at least a bit pretty before sitting down on a barstool by the door and going through my Twitter mentions. Thats when I see something… I never thought I would ever see that is trending… '#WHEREISANASTACIATOMLINSON'. My eyes widen in shock when I see that my best friend has been missing for a month and I haven't even noticed. What a horrible friend I am. I gulp back tears as I look at more tweets, one even from Louis, her big brother that sacrificed everything for Ana. I feel arms wrap around my bony waist and jump. "Just me, babe.", Zayn whispers. "D-Did you know about Ana being m-m-missing?", I stutter out, tears filling my deep brown eyes again while I look at Zayn. "Yes babe. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you.", Zayn whispers. "W-Why?", I start to sob, mascara running down my cheeks. "Gabrielle. Angel.", Zayn pulls me close to him into his warm and comforting embrace. "I-I where is she?!", I demand, suddenly raising my voice, yet my voice cracking. "Shhh babe.", Zayn continues to rub my back and comfort me until I fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning...

I wake up, Zayn still having his arms wrapped around my waist as he sleeps peacefully and adorably. I mentally curse myself for actually being so vulnerable and emotional last night. "Stupid, stupid, stupid.", I mumble and bite down hard on my lip. "Babe, you're not stupid.", I hear Zayn's tired voice state. My eyes widen and I gulp nervously. I go to get up when he pulls me back down on the bed. "I have to get up, Zeeeeee!!!", I groan. "Gabbyyy nooooo!!!", Zayn whines and keeps a strong grip around my waist. I huff and cross my arms. "You're so adorable when you're annoyed.", Zayn chuckles and kisses my cheek softly. 

"We have to get up!", I state seriously. "No we don't. I don't have work and you don't work nor go to school today.", There is a bit of a smile on Zayn's face. "I hate you.", I groan and hit him with my pillow. "You know you love me!", Zayn laughs. "Of course.", I say and kiss him. 

After a few minutes, I notice that he is asleep and slip out of his arms. I go into the bathroom and my smile turns to a frown. All of the fat. My face is filled with imperfections. I have to purge. I quickly run down to the basement and go to the bathroom there, leaning over the toilet again and spilling out all of this past day's food. I sit on the edge of the counter and grab my razor frantically. I scream as loud as I can, not on purpose, as I cut through the vein in my wrist. My head hits the floor and I stare blankly up at the ceiling, clinging to consciousness. 

I suddenly see Zayn running in and screaming something I can't understand. "Zee, I-I can't understand.", tears start to pour out of my brown eyes. "Shhh babe, its ok.", I hear him whisper as he wipes my hair out of my face and wipes my tears off. I finally calm and lay back, straining to stay conscious. "I-I will always love you, Zayn Malik.", my eyes shut, my body shutting down.

Zayn's POV:

"I-I will always love you, Zayn Malik.", her eyes shut. "NO!", I scream as I try to shake her, to get her to wake up. Tears flow out of my eyes, flooding my vision. "Gabrielle.", I sob, not believing this is happening. I finally with shaky hands pull my iPhone out of my pocket and dial Louis' number. 

Gabrielle's POV:

I cough as I wake up, taking a sudden breath. I look around and see a completely white room. The sound of sick people fills the air. "Z-Zayn?", I ask softly, sitting up. "Gabrielle?", Zayn looks up at me in disbelief, his face red from sobbing. "I'm here, Zee.", I smile weakly. A smile suddenly fills Zayn's expression and he goes out of the room. "DOCTOR!!!", I hear Zayn scream down the hall. I can't help but laugh but stop suddenly when I feel pain in my head and chest. What happened to me? 

Zayn's POV:

The doctor walks to me and I follow her to an empty hall. "Zayn, Gabrielle has been self-harming and having an eating disorder, maybe by depression?", the doctor suggests. I look down at the floor, regaining my composure. "Depression?", I ask. She simply nods. "Well you can take her home. Just make sure that she doesn't do anything for a few days, she has major trauma to her head and it looks as if some of her ribs are broken.", the doctor states. I nod and she walks away.

Gabrielle's POV:

After we get home...

Zayn lays me on the couch. He won't let me up or do anything. It's weird. "Zee, why won't you let me up or do anything?", I finally ask. "Doctor's orders, babe.", Zayn answers simply. I groan and get my phone out of my pocket and put my earphones in, after plugging them into my phone, I start listening to the new album 'Midnight Memories' by One Direction. 


End file.
